


Right Now.

by aeyongdarling



Category: Haikyuu!!, One Direction (Band), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Romance, Songfic, could be a straight couple, fandoms are randoms, it doesnt matter, it's nothing, it's your imaginary :D, or same sex couple, this is all based on your imaginations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyongdarling/pseuds/aeyongdarling
Summary: a story based on a song and everything is based on your imagination. the point of view could be the point of view of whoever you want. nothing sad, i promise.





	Right Now.

**Author's Note:**

> another songfic based on the song Right Now by One Direction. there is no angst in this, just soft. i promise. like i said in the summary, this story is based on your imagination. i hope you enjoy this!

**_˝Lights go down and the night is calling out to me.˝_ **

I watched the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky a shade of red and pink. The sky slowly turned dark and the stars littered the nightsky. The feeling of loneliness engulfed me as I pictured your face in the stars.

**_˝I hear voices singing songs in the streets.˝_ **

I stared at the stars as memories of us came flooding in. We were singing so loud that we almost got ourselves arrested. We laughed our hearts out and stopped to stare at each other. My goodness, did I love that moment so much. We stared at each other for so long, that I swear we could've seen the daylight emerge. The best thing of that night too was that, that was the night we fell in love.

**_˝And  I  know, that we won't be going home, for so long, for so long. But I know that I won't be on my own."_ **

We took our time going back home. Even though it was just a 10 minutes walk, it felt as if it was an eternity. I loved every second of it. I cherish the moments we spent together because I'm always reminded that I'm not alone when I'm with you.

**_˝I love this feeling that right now, I wish you were here with me.˝_ **

Looking at these stars reminds me so much of your eyes. Your eyes always shines so bright when we were together. If I could see those eyes again, I would surely love every passing second of it.

**_˝Cuz' right now, everything is new to me.˝_ **

I was with you almost every hour of every day that being apart from you for just a day makes me feel so lost and emotionless.

**_˝You know I can't fight this feeling, and every night I feel it.˝_ **

You know I can never keep my feelings hidden, so when I'm out with my friends, they notice how down I was without you. I seem clingy, I know. But I love you so much. I can't help but love you, okay?

**_˝So right now, I wish you were here with me.˝_ **

Oh, I really can't help but miss you so much. It's only been a few days but it feels like it's been years since I last saw you.

**_˝And I could do this forever, and let's go crazy together.˝_ **

I could do this all year long, honey. Recalling memories of us together, going wild in the streets, being so lovey-dovey in front of our friends and disgusting them with our love. Haha, I loved their reactions.

**_˝Lights go down and I hear you calling to me.˝_ **

One of the lamp posts stopped working and I got scared. I glanced at the clock and got ready for bed. I was about to get comfortable in bed when someone threw a rock on my window. I quickly went to look as my heart raced.

There you were, smiling so wonderfully under one of the working lamp posts. You ran towards my house as I raced to my front door. I unlocked my door as quickly as possible.

You swung my door open and grabbed me into a tight bear hug. I hugged you back as tightly and my heart was exploding with so much happiness.

That night, you shared with me your wild adventures with your friends as you stroked my hair. When we were just cuddling in the silence, I thanked the stars for granting my wish, for I love you so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all because i felt extremely lonely today and more unloved than usual so i came up with this. I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
